


Power and Control

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Power bottom!Mark riding Jack. Like were he's teasing Jack for awhile, taking him to the edge, and then stopping. And after some time they both get their release.</p>
<p>Bottom!Mark is probably the best thing ever??</p>
<p>(sorry it probably sucks)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Power bottom!Mark riding Jack. Like were he's teasing Jack for awhile, taking him to the edge, and then stopping. And after some time they both get their release.
> 
> Bottom!Mark is probably the best thing ever??
> 
> (sorry it probably sucks)
> 
> Enjoy!

“M-Mark, _please_ ,” Jack begged, his hands gripping tightly on Mark’s hips.

The other only smirked, chuckling lowly and circling his hips. “Such a needy slut…” He raised his hips, coming back down hard and causing Jack to whimper. Mark dragged his nails down Jack’s chest and the Irishman gave a cry of pleasure. “Wanna cum so bad, don’tcha?” Jack nodded vigorously and Mark picked up speed, skillfully rolling his hips as he moaned loudly. Jack’s nails dug into Mark’s flesh, a warning that he was close. At that, Mark slowed his hips and made Jack whine quietly.

“Babe, please. I wanna cum so bad for you…” Jack felt his cheeks redden at his words, but honestly couldn’t care. He wanted release so bad he could taste it.

“Ah ah.” Mark clicked his tongue as he gave a rather sharp roll of his hips. “Not until I say.” Jack bit hard at his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Mark chuckled and placed his fingertips at Jack’s collarbones. “You look so pretty like this,” he began, setting a slow rhythm. “Sweaty, needy…” He rutted his hips hard and Jack gave a groan. “Begging so pretty for me. I want you like this for as long as possible.” Jack swallowed audibly and Mark grinned, dragging blunt nails down paper-white skin. The American leaned down, kissing up Jack’s neck to his ear. “It’ll be _so_ much better this way.” He pulled away and continued his steady pace. “The release, I mean.” He whistled lowly and rounded his hips. “Do you realize how hard you’re gonna cum?” He closed his eyes and hummed. He cracked them open again, looking down at the gorgeous Irishman before him. “Tell ya what.” Another sharp roll of his hips. “Since I’m making you wait, _you_ get to choose where you cum.” He smiled warmly and pinched Jack’s right nipple. “How’s that sound, kitten?”

Jack let out a needy groan and tightened his fingers on Mark’s hips. “Inside you.” His voice sounded gravelly and hot and Mark couldn’t help but buck his hips harder.

“Mm, of course. Anything for my beautiful Jackaboy.” He winked and giggled, beginning to alternate between rolling his hips harshly and circling them slowly.

A few thrusts later and Jack was on the edge of orgasm, trying his best not to give any signs to his lover. Mark noticed this, though, and chuckled darkly. “Think I won’t notice you’re about to fucking explode?” He gave a short laugh, accompanied by an evil smile. He then bit his lip, seeming to be in thought. “If you beg extra pretty for me, I _might_ let you cum.” He rolled his hips down hard and Jack choked out a moan. Mark held back a laugh.

Jack opened his mouth and licked his excessively dry lips before belting out another groan. “P-please, Mark, please. Let me fuckin’ cum. I wanna cum inside you, fill you up. Please, I want to so fuckin’ bad. I wanna be a dirty little whore and cum in you. Babe, please let me cum, _please_.”

Mark smiled happily, making Jack’s heart beat a bit faster. The American reached a hand forward, stroking Jack’s cheek softly. “I could _never_  say no to you, kitten. Especially not when you sound so fuckin’ good.” Mark smirked. “I’ll let you cum.” Jack sighed happily. “On one condition.” Jack’s face fell and his mouth dropped open when Mark rutted his hips just so. “You have to scream my name.”

Jack nodded quickly. “Anything, _anything_ for you.” Mark gave a toothy grin and began quickly rolling his hips. Jack sighed and whined and moaned and made every type of noise resulting from pleasure known to mankind.

With one last thrust, Jack came and cried out Mark’s name at the top of his lungs. Hearing it was enough to send Mark over the edge, as well, cumming hard on Jack’s torso.

The pair laid in bed and breathed heavily, looking at each other with so much love and admiration in their eyes that it should be illegal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
